Unpredictable Re-encounter
by XxxRosmitrixxX
Summary: What happens when Rose and Dimitri finally come out of hideout and meet again those who disapprove of them? More importantly, what actions will Tasha take for her declared love for Dimitri? Sequel to Unexpected Twist. DISCLAMIR ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICHELLE MEED, I ONLY OWE THIS PLOT.
1. Chapter 1

**What happens when Rose and Dimitri finally come out of hideout and meet again those who disapprove of them? More importantly, what actions will Tasha take for her declared love for Dimitri? Sequel to Unexpected Twist. **

* * *

I can't believe Andrei and Anya are turning two next month, it only seemed like yesterday that I was giving birth to them. They were in their nursery playing with blocks and plush toys until Andrei thought it will be nice to throw a block at Anya that immediately made her start wailing. I quickly ran to Anya picking her up and inspecting the small bump that was starting to form on her right temple, thankfully Andrei isn't that strong yet so it thankfully didn't hit her so hard.

"Andrei that's not a very nice to thing to do to your sister." I scolded him as a stared down at him. His lower lip started to tremble and he quickly joined his sister, crying as well. Soon there was a competition of crying and between them.

"What happened?" Dimitri shrieked as he came running into the room.

"Andrei threw a block at Anya who started crying, and then I scolded Andrei who quickly had a competition with his sister to see who can cry harder." I stated as I tried to stop Anya from crying. Dimitri came over to pick up Andrei and try to calm him down as well. Within minutes they were finally asleep.

"I swear it's a competition between them for anything and everything." I whispered as we settled down our babies in their cribs. Once settled down I stood by the doorway and turned off the lights. I stared at my too babies from afar as they started to dream and I got startled as Dimitri came around to hug me from behind. "Our babies are growing up so fast." I sighed.

"Roza," Dimitri giggled as he rubbed his nose in my neck, "they aren't babies anymore. They're toddlers."

"They'll always be my babies." I snickered. I heard Dimitri chuckled.

"Of course they will. Come on its getting late and our _babies_ aren't going to grow that fast in their sleep." I sighed but I knew he was right. I grabbed his hand and we quickly went across the hall to our rooms. We quickly turned on the baby monitors and activated the alarms in the house in case anyone tried to get in. Once that was settled we quickly got dressed for bed and snuggled into each others embrace under the covers.

"Dimitri?"

"Yes milaya?"

"Can we go to the court." I felt Dimitri quickly tense as he prop himself on his elbow and looked down at me, I quickly copied his moves.

"Why?" He asked as he rose an eye brow, which I still can't do...yet.

"I want to surprise Lissa, I have a feeling she's pregnant."

"Rose, you know what problems can happen if we come out of hiding. We won't be accepted, even if age doesn't matter anymore and we are married now. Think of how they'll act towards Andrei and Anya, they'll seem like some mutant science experiment." He said while caressing my cheek. I gave a small sigh, nodded, and laid back in bed with my back towards him. "I'll tell you what, we'll talk about it with Abe and see what he says, okay?"

"Okay." With that said and done, Dimitri spooned me and we fell asleep. Tomorrow is a new day after all.

The next morning was peaceful as we settle into eating breakfast. Anya and Andrei were entertained playing and eating with their mash fruit while Abe, Dimitri and me ate bacon, eggs, and toast.

"We were thinking about giving a surprise visit to Lissa, Rose thinks she might be pregnant." Abe quickly looked at Dimitri with confusion.

"Doesn't Lissa live in court?" It was suppose to be a question, but it sounded more like a statement.

"Yes," I held my hand up before Abe could interrupt me, "I know their could be problems because he was my mentor and we were both able to conceive being dhampires. But I think we should finally face our fears and prove everyone wrong." I looked between Abe and Dimitri. Dimitri was calm but I can tell behind his mask he was scared, scared of what will and can happen. My dad in the other hand, looked angry, no...he looked enraged.

"Rose, I don't think that's a good idea. Its not just the safety of my grandchildren I am worried about but they will still send Dimitri in jail for getting involved with his underage student." I sighed, I knew he was right. Just because it has been two years, doesn't mean the royals won't still punish us for what we have done, and they'll do anything to take my babies away from me to see if they are truly dhampires.

"What if the charges were dropped?" Abe shook his head.

"Doubt it." He said through gritted teeth.

"Can you drop them?" This time it was his turn to sigh.

"I can try Rose, but I'm not promising anything." I let go of the breath that I just realized that I was holding, I turned around to see that Dimitri had done the same thing. He gave him a small smile that he quickly returned and then I looked at Andrei and Anya who were oblivious to the tension in the room.

"You know, I'm not the only shadow kissed person in history, maybe there's some old document of another shadow kissed warrior who was able to conceive with another dhampire as well." I said quickly before my dad exited the room. Abe still didn't turn around but did slightly turn his head to look at me.

"I'll see what I can do kiz." I gave him a small nod as I saw him exit the room.

"Roza." I turned around to look at Dimitri who had grabbed my hand. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." I breathed out.

"Why?" He can always look through my mask.

"I'm sick and tired of hiding, comrade. I don't want Andrei and Anya to grow up in the dark and hidden away from everything that is out there. I want them to someday explore this world, not just this mansion. No matter how big it is." I mumbled the last part, because god knows that after two years, I still get lost sometimes. Dimitri gave my hands an extra squeeze and I looked up to his eyes.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you Roza." I stared at him in shock and confusion, I was not expecting that response. I really wasn't. Dimitri chuckled at my expression, no doubt reading my thoughts. "Roza, I'm glad you're thinking about the future of Andrei and Anya. I also completely agree with you, we can't keep them hidden forever, it's not their fault and surely not their punishment to fulfill." I leaned in to kiss him.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you Comrade." I mimicked the words that he said to me just a few minutes ago. We both burst out laughing and looked over at our two little angels who were covered in fruit from head to toe. "Come on, our angels need a bath." Dimitri nodded, picked up all our plates and went to drop them off in the kitchen. When he came back I was cleaning Andrei and Anya's high chairs with a paper towel, well at least what I could. He picked up Anya while I picked up Andrei and we took them to the bathroom for a nice bubble bath.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank everyone for reviewing, favorite, and followed my story. Special shout out to Jessica Ozera, thank you for the motivation and help. Well here's chapter two, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

I got to say off the bat, that my baba is one of the greatest dads out there, not just for all his help but for being here for me and doing his best to help and protect my family. I think he isn't just spoiling his grandchildren, but that didn't matter at the moment as I flung my arms over his neck.

"Thank you so much baba!" You guessed it, my dad made the impossible in just the course of three days. He did not just drop all charges that were against Dimitri and I, but he has found past documents of dhampires being able to conceive, some weren't even shadow kissed, which was quiet interesting. Who knows, maybe I didn't need to be shadow kissed to have Andrei and Anya, my two little treasures.

"You're welcome kiz." He hugged me back and then gave me all the documents of the dropped charges and of the other dhampires, well the copies at least. I wouldn't't trust myself with the actual documents myself neither. I may be a mother, but I still had my boundaries.

"What's all the commotion about?" Dimitri walked in carrying a baby in each of his arms, I reached over to grab Anya.

"Abe was able to withdraw all of the charges and found documents of other dhampires that were able to conceive." I gave him a peck on his cheek and handed the documents to him. Dimitri looked down shocked at the documents that were in his hands.

"Thank you Abe, you don't know how much this means for us. You have helped us so much, I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay you." Abe held a hand up.

"Nonsense, you are my family and I will forever watch over all of you." Abe gave Dimitri a big smile that Dimitri gladly returned. I love my little family, and I'm so glad Abe and Dimitri get along so easily.

"When should we go?" I asked.

"Whenever you want kiz." Abe said while asking permission to carry Anya, who gladly reached out towards him and into his arms and laid her hand on the nape of his neck. Abe had a special affection for Anya, I think it was because he was trying to make up for the lost time he had for me, but he still loved Andrei. He was always spoiling them with treats and gifts. Dimitri and I don't tell him to stop because we know how much he loves them, and he has helped us all so much, we didn't want to disappoint him or take away something from him that he loves.

"Can we go after their birthdays next month?" Dimitri asked.

"Sure, but why after their birthday?" I went to hug him and caressed Andrei's cheek.

"I want them to spend their birthday with their grandpa." Dimitri states the obvious. I gave him a peck on the lips and nodded. I'm grateful that my husband wasn't selfish and cared about others.

"That's not necessary, you guys can go and come as you please now." Abe said while handing me Anya.

"No baba, you have been by their side since they were born, it only seems right if they get to spend their birthday with you." I gave him a smile and went to give him a tight hug, one that he quickly returned.

"Thank you." He gave us one of his rare big smiles showing off all of his teeth and went to his study room. None of us still weren't allowed to go in their and I wasn't planning on breaking that rule anytime soon.

"I'm sorry Roza." Dimitri said breaking out of my trance. I quickly turned to him startled and confuse.

"What for comrade?"

"I remember you said that you want to go because you think Lissa might be pregnant, she'll already find out by then." I quickly giggled and kissed his lips and then kissed both Anya and Andrei's cheek who were squirming for attention.

"That's fine, I'll just call her. It'll still be a surprised visit." He gave me a nod and embrace all of us in a family hug.

"Mama, yummy." Andrei said in his little baby voice that I loved. Both me and Dimitri chuckled and kissed his cheek in his attempt of saying he's hungry.

"Are you hungry too Anya?" She gave a small nod so Dimitri placed Andrei next to me and went to the kitchen to make us all an afternoon snack. Soon Anya started squirming in my arms and was saying down. I gave in to her reply and grabbed each of their hands as we walked into the outside garden. Andrei and Anya quickly went to play in the little slide that we put up a few months back in an effort for the kids to go out and play for a bit in a secure environment. Thankfully the mansion was in a secure place where no wondering eyes would ever see the garden. I was surprised when we found it a while back, I knew Abe had a soft side which he has shown us a several times, but I never took him in as a gardener. Dimitri came in a few minutes later with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, the kids favorite snack.

"I love seeing them play so freely like this in the open." I said as Dimitri came to sit down beside me on a bench.

"Same, so innocent." I turned to see him watch the kids with so much love and admiration that my heart swelled. I really did love my little family. When Andrei spotted his dad with the sandwiches he quickly came running to us, Anya quickly followed.

"Don't run!" I shouted at them, they thankfully slowed down and walked towards us and picked up a sandwich from the plate their dad was holding. I would never forget the day that Andrei had fallen and scraped his knee, the injury wasn't that bad, but it broke my heart in two seeing him cry in pain and small drops of blood oozing from his cut. It was one of the time that Anya and him looked so cute together while Anya tried to comfort her brother, luckily Dimitri was able to snap a picture of it. It was on our bedside table, they were both hugging and Anya was drying his tears with her little hand after she saw me doing it.

The rest of the day was peaceful and cheerful like this afternoon, I had called Lissa who quickly went to get a pregnancy test. Turns out my suspicions were correct, she was going to have a bundle of joy of her own, she was ecstatic. She had quickly hung up to tell Christian the news. They got married four months ago, sadly we weren't able to attend for obvious reasons, but that didn't stop us from sending a gift and calling them later to give to tell them congratulations. I went to Lissa's head, I was not going to miss out Christians reaction. At first he was shock but then he had spun her around and kissed her. They were so cute together.

"Hey" Dimitri said as he trailed his nose over my neck.

"Mhm?"

"The kids are asleep, the baby monitors are on, and the alarms are on. Were your suspicions correct?"

"Yea, they were both so happy." Dimitri nodded and kissed my shoulder.

"That's great." He kissed my neck. "Why don't we have some fun tonight?" He said in a husky voice where his Russian accent was more noticeable. I moaned as he bit my ear lobe. That night was great as we both finished laying in each other's arms into a blissful sleep. Soon we will go out and reveal our self's to the world, and we will fight for what we want.

* * *

**Well that's a wrap for today :) What did you guys think of this chapter? Would do you guys expect to come next? Review and let me know. :)**

**xoxo**

**XxxRosmitrixxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I really appreciate it. Well here's chapter three...enjoy :)**

* * *

I was in the garden with Dimitri and the kids when my mom, Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie, Abe, Adrian and Alberta walked. I felt my eyes bulge out as I stare them entering the garden.

"What are you guys doing here?!" I exclaimed as I rushed to hug each and every one of them.

"We're staying this whole week for my favorite nephew and niece's birthday of course." Lissa stated the obvious, I roll my eyes and she quickly slapped my arm.

"Lissa, they're your only nephew and niece." Dimitri joked. Lissa quickly went to Andrei and Anya who hid behind Dimitri.

"They're not use to new people Liss, give them time." I explained when I saw her pout. In the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri crouch down to their height.

"Andrei, Anya, that's your Aunty Lissa, Uncle Christian, Uncle Eddie, Aunty Mia, Uncle Adrian, and Grandma." Dimitri said pointing to each one of them. "They're family, why don't you two go say hi." Andrei and Anya did the opposite, they hid even more behind their dad.

"I know how to fix this." Adrian stated as he went to where the children where and behind of Dimitri where he was out of sight. I rose both of my eye brows and looked at Dimitri who had one brow up. What the hell is Adrian up to. I saw the children, surprisingly walk towards Adrian, grabbed something from his hand and then hugged him.

"What did you give them?" Dimitri growled.

"Just some chocolate cradle robber." Adrian smirked at us. I placed a hand on my forehead, they already had their share of sweets and had a nap soon.

"Adrian can I have some, I want to try it." Lissa said while jumping up and down.

"NO!" Dimitri, Abe, and me screamed at once scaring Lissa.

"They were suppose to have their nap soon, and if they don't nap then they won't fall asleep tonight." I stated as I went to make sure Andrei and Anya didn't get messy with the chocolate.

"Relax, I only gave them a small piece." Adrian shrug it off.

"That small piece is enough to keep them awake." Dimitri growled. I quickly went over to grab his hand in a way to calm him down.

"More?" Anya turned to Adrian who gave her a sweet smile and shook his head.

"No Anya, no more." Both Andrei and Anya started to frown and then their lip started to tremble. I was getting myself ready for a tantrum.

"You heard what mama said, no. It's nap time." Dimitri said which quickly stopped them from crying. I think Dimitri frighten them because of his height and for when they watch me and Dimitri spar. Just because we were parents, it didn't mean we don't train, strigio can strike any day, thankfully they haven't since that incident two years ago when I was pregnant. Andrei walked towards Dimitri.

"Dada." He said while rising his little arms in the air towards Dimitri, who quickly picked him up and Andrei rested his head in the crook of Dimitri's neck. Seeing this Anya went to Abe.

"Grandpa." She pouted, Abe gave her a small smile and kissed her cheek before she placed her head in the crook of his neck like Dimitri did.

"Why don't me and Dimitri go put the children down while you two go talk in the living room." Abe suggested.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"We can handle it Roza." I nodded and went to kiss each of children in the cheek and a small peck on the lips for Dimitri.

"You guy's are a happy and cute family." Lissa squealed, I turned around to face her and couldn't help for a small blush to go over my cheeks.

"Thanks." I smiled and then walked around towards the living room. Once there we all sat down on the couches. "Do you guys want something to eat or drink?"

"Any liquor love?" You guessed it, Adrian asked.

"We don't have any in the house." I said shaking my head. Adrian stared at me with wide eyes, obviously not believing that a house this big had no alcohol.

"Can I have some water?" Lissa asked, everyone else agree with her, even Adrian. I got up and went to thee kitchen. I grabbed a try and placed I placed ten glasses of water and grabbed the bowl of fruit we always have in the fridge for the kids. I went back in the room and found that Dimitri and Abe had joined us and in Dimitri's hands was the baby monitors. I placed the water and fruit on the coffee table. I sat beside Dimitri.

"How have you been Rose?" My mom asked as she went to grab her glass of water.

"Good." What was she up to?

"They've grown since the last time I was here." She had a smile on her face, probably remembering a memory. My mom has been coming at least once a month to stay for the weekend and spend sometime with her grandchildren. There were times they didn't go to her, like today when she came with everyone.

"Yea." I sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Mia asked before she popped a grape in her mouth while everyone stared at us.

"No, Roza is just scared that they are growing to fast." Dimitri chuckled while shaking his head. I playfully slapped his arm and he rolled his eyes.

"Is Rosie's back starting to hurt from her age?" Christian smirked.

"Watch it sparky." I glared at him. I have to admit, after not seeing my friends and family in a long time, I have missed them. Boy where they in for a surprised when we go to court with them after Andrei and Anya's birthday.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry I've taken forever to respond, I've had a lot to handle lately. Well here's the next chapter.**

This is it...this is the day my babies turn two years old. I woke up to someone kissing my cheek gently and I opened my eyes to see warm chocolate eyes staring into my own.

"Morning Ms. Belikov." A small smile spread on my face and I gave him a small peck on his lips.

"Mmm, you'll never get tired of that will you?" I chuckled.

"Nope."

"Come on, it's a big day." Dimitri rose one eyebrow up.

"Rose wanting to actually get out of bed?" Dimitri mocked.

"It's only once that my babies turn two." I gave him one more lingering kiss before I got out of bed and got dressed for today.

I entered Anya and Andrei's room playing in their cribs.

"Morning babies" I cooed. They quickly picked up their heads.

"Mama, dada" they said in unison as they stood up with their small hands on the railing of the crib when they spotted Dimitri and me. I picked up Anya and Dimitri picked up Andrei.

"Happy birthday Andrei and Anya" Dimitri said happily as he rose Andrei over his head and kissed Andrei's cheek. Just then I heard the click of a camera and saw a flash. I quickly turned around to see Lissa taking a picture of us.

"I'm sorry it was just too cute" she gasped. I laughed and rolled my eyes. Some things never change.

Sorry its short.


End file.
